Forever And Eternity
by Origin of the Purge
Summary: One-Shot Peter and Caspian the night before the Pevensie's head back to the real world. Slash.


The night was quickly approaching, peter stood and looked out the window of the telemarine castle. He knew that it wasn't long before him and his siblings would have to return to their world. The moon was high in the sky and he couldn't sleep, so he went for a walk to clear his mind. Strolling through the empty halls of the castle was a bit eyrie, but soon he found himself wandering into the throne room.

There were only two small torches lit and the room was primarily dark, shadows were cast around the chairs of the lords and through them peter could see the throne. The throne he coveted. It was as if something else was controlling him, instincts perhaps when he wandered over and proceeded to sit down in it, presiding over the dark empty hall. Closing his eyes for a minute he could picture the room filled with Telemarine's and Narnians both cheering for him. A mighty crown upon his head. His vision was cut short by a noise to his left.

"Suits you nicely"

Opening his eyes standing there was Caspian. He had a small grin on his face, the likes of which peter couldn't tell was in anger or not. Immediately he sought to apologize.

"my apologies I meant no offense I merely got caught up in the moment."

"No please by all means sit, you are as much a king of Narnia as I."

Despite the invitation the moment was gone and he rose the throne and walked over to where Caspian was.

"I feel you will make a great king of Narnia. I only wish we would be here to see this land restored to peace."

"What... of course you will we shall build a new Narnia together. We shall rule as one."

"No Caspian you are king now, not me. Only you can restore balance to the world."

"What are you talking about you were a great king and did many great things. Of course you could rule Narnia."

"Yes, I was a king, past tense. It is you time to rule now, my time has come and gone. Tomorrow I'm sure at Aslan's ceremony we will depart for our world."

"No! Narnia still needs you here."

"No it doesn't, I am no longer needed, you are Narnia's future."

Starting to walk away Peter was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder pulling him towards Caspian, facing him mere inches apart.

"I need you here. Please, you can't go I won't allow it. I forbid it."

Taken back by the words he stared into the boys eyes. They looked to be holding back tears. Caspians hand, still on his shoulder shivered and it looked like the boy could collapse right in front of him any moment. Finally Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"Caspian, I..."

Peter tried to speak but his mouth went dry, he was overcome by feelings, the likes of which he had never felt before. Caspian must of took his silence as a sign of rejection because the boy started to head towards the door.

"Wait, Caspian please."

Caspian stopped, but looked only at the ground. Peter Walked over to him, stopping a foot away, he put a hand on Caspian's cheek and made the boy look at him.

"I know this may be wrong, but I think I'm in love with you. We shouldn't do this Caspian, but I..."

Peter was silenced by the feeling of Caspians lips on his. The kiss was heated and at first a bit aggressive as they fought for dominance, but Caspian quickly gave way to and became submissive. Their tongues explored uncharted areas. They broke only when near lack of oxygen. Panting he stood looking at the boy in front of him, they were both sweaty and his short hair was starting to stick to his forehead. Caspian took hold of his hand.

"Follow me."

He lead Peter down another corridor and then through a hidden staircase before emerging into what he assumed was Caspians room. Immediately Caspian had him pinned up against the wall ravaging his mouth, his hands slowly removing Peters shirt and pants. It took a moment to realize but soon Caspian too was naked their bodies grinding into one another. By then Caspian began to make his way down Peter's body, exploring every nook and crevice with his tongue. He sucked on his nipples, before trailing down lower. Peter took in a ragged breath when Caspian engulfed him. The heavy was almost to much to bare and it took every bit of will power not to give in to temptation and release right then. What seemed like an eternity later Caspian released him from his mouth, returning to plunder his mouth a bit more. Caspian stopped and pulled back before laying on his back. He pulled Peter donw on top of him, there hips grinding into one another. Caspian whispered in his ear.

"I'm yours peter, take me."

Peter looked down at him to make sure he understood correctly. He leaned down and kissed Caspian before getting a better position for what he was about to do. He looked to Caspian once more and Caspian stared back giving him a slight nod. Peter slowly began to push in. At first it seemed impossible, but soon he was able to enter him and his manhood disappeared inside the warm flesh underneath him. Caspian looked a bit in pain but began to move as if to signal him to continue. He began slowly pushing in and out. Any pain on Caspians face gave way to pleasure and soon he began grinding his hips into Peter and they developed a rhythm. Caspian was moaning softly clenching the bed linens. It wasn't long before he released spilling his seed all over both Peter and himself. The intense feeling gave way and right as Caspian had finished, Peter filled the boy with his own seed, a few last thrusts and he collapsed on top of Caspian. A few short kisses and they both fell fast asleep.

It was morning when Peter had awoke. He slipped back to chamber but not before kissing Caspian softly. The next time he saw the former prince, now king of Narnia was at Aslan's address to the people. He longed for only one more night, but he knew it couldn't be. After he handed over his sword, he whispered softly into Caspians ear.

" We'll meet again my love, in this life or the next."

The next few minutes were all but a blur until he looked around and noticed he was back in England. Sitting quietly he whispered to himself.

"Forever and Eternity My Love."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Review Please!<p> 


End file.
